Insomnia
by Kyndraeonsis
Summary: Save her, or save everyone else? What do you do when you're asked that question? It's awful, but one of those is clearly the right choice, right? ...no matter how hard it is. You have to live with it. Because you know it's right. But what do you do if you just can't live with it? And you know you could never make the other one? How far do you go... to fix the question?
1. Chapter One: Butterfly

**Insomnia**

She did it.  
She saved everyone. She saved the town. We are all still here.  
And she's gone.  
It's her funeral; I was never going to feel great being here. But I can't hear what the priest is saying, I'm not here to hear it.  
I'm lost in my head, rewinding the week that never happened. The week I had with her.  
It was hell. It was nothing but stress and pain and so much that was so fucked up. But… it was so worth it. I had my best friend back. My best friend. The girl who I played pirates with, who I had stupid film nights with. Who looked at all my photos and made me feel like they were all so special, even when they weren't any good. She made my week of hell worth every second because… she was there. I had my best friend back.  
And now she's dead. Before we even had that week back together.  
…did she know?  
When she died this time… did she know, know how I…?  
Why would she? I was just the friend who left her for five years…  
Alone.  
I can't think like that. I don't get to do that.  
She didn't hesitate for a second. The second we figured out we could save the town from the storm I started, and all it would cost is her? She did it. She wasn't ready. She was scared as hell and she didn't want to. But she did it anyway.  
She did here. She did it in the other world. Where she let herself slip away to spare Joyce and William more pain.  
She chose to die. And I helped her do it. Every time. I chose to let her.  
I don't get to cry here.  
She was gone.  
Because my choices killed her.

The casket looks like a rose in the twilight. I see this flash of blue flutter past my eyes and I manage a small smile when I see my old friend land. Still looking out for me huh?  
Still… here for me.  
Even after everything…  
I can see poor Joyce still sobbing into David's shoulder. She's already lost so much… But she's here, even if all she can do is cry. She's still here.  
David too, and he's trying so hard to be strong. But I can feel it from him. It's like he's only half here. Like you do when you just can't carry your whole heart with you… so you let it break, just for a little while. And you put the pieces back later.  
Warren's looking kinda the same. He's standing close to me, but not that close. I can see that he's wrestling with it. Trying to figure out whether it would be better to be there for me or to let me have some space. It's sweet of him to care so much… but I'm glad he's keeping away. I can't deal with that right now. I'm not Kate, who's already been through so much this week but she's still making the effort to come out to support Chloe, a girl she didn't even know. Even Frank's here. Even if he can't show his face. He's here.  
They're all here for her.  
I can see my friend on the casket, and for the first time since I left her… I let myself smile.  
You're still here for me.  
I'm still here for you.  
I'm always here for you.  
It's weird with pain. Sometimes it keeps you still and frozen in time. Sometimes it catches you halfway between breaths and you just stop.  
But sometimes… if you have a sign. Something to hold onto.  
It gives you a power to push on. To say no.  
And so the second she flies away…  
I'm running.  
They're probably looking at me like I'm mad. Maybe they're scared for me. But I'm not looking back, cause I'm not wasting another second. This is never going to happen again. Never again.  
I don't care how long it takes Chloe…  
I'm bringing you home.


	2. Chapter Two: Warren

**Warren**

It's always cold here. The storm never rests, it never stops. Every step gets harder. I'm soaked through and the wind is so cold. It cuts at me like it's filed with little shards of glass. I think maybe it's the only thing that's keeping me awake at this point. I can't remember the last time I slept…  
It doesn't matter.  
I'm almost where I need to go. I can see the Two Whales just up ahead and I can see the shadows in the window… They're all still there. That's good. I can see the trail of fire lunging towards them. The first time I was here I could feel the heat of it. All the panic and adrenaline rushing through me and pushing me forward. I barely have the sparks of that now. I wonder when this became routine for me?  
I throw the sand on the fire almost without thinking. The wind is howling right in my ears and the fire dies.  
I stagger up to the doorway and drag myself through. The power went a long time ago so it's not like its actually any warmer in the diner… but it feels like it. There's Joyce again, still nursing Frank. Even the first time I could tell he couldn't keep up his rough front anymore. I'm kinda glad for that, it looks better on him. I guess that's the side he let Rachel see. Not that it would have survived Joyce, she could break right through the tough guy act. She was Chloe's mom alright, scared to death but still pushing on. The Price's were badasses, no doubt. But happy as I am to see them, it just reminds me of why I'm here.  
The moment he sees me he's running over. I think he thinks he'll need to catch me any second.  
He might be right.  
"Max! Come on get in here." He's sitting me down at the bar and in a second he's digging through the first aid kit, scrambling for Iodine.  
"I'm fine Warren… I'm okay" I say in a voice I know won't convince him.  
"Yeah, bullshit Max, you're cut all over. And… god Max, when was the last time you slept?  
I don't answer. I'm too taken up with the storm outside. The storm is getting closer. The howling is getting louder. I can't hear the people outside anymore… but I know they're still there.  
"Max? …please talk to me?"  
He looks so worried. Typical Warren, always putting me first. He's not looking any better than me, that black eye is still there and there are plenty of new scars he's ignoring.  
"Warren… I need your help."  
"Yeah… the photo. I don't know why you need it, but if you want to walk into a fucking…"  
"E6 Tornado I know. This isn't just about that. I came to see you. I need to talk to you."  
I like to think he can see in my eyes just how much this means. I don't know if he just relaxed or just kinda… sagged.  
"Anything you need Max. But I don't know what I can do though."  
He's still beating himself up for missing the signs.  
"You couldn't have done anything about this Warren. Nobody could…"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Damn it Warren, you read me too well.

I sit him down. I try to get out of the chair a bit to do it but standing up hurts a lot more than I expected it to. Doesn't matter. The shot of pain hit like a jolt of caffeine and I'll take what I can get to keep my eyes open for a little longer.  
"Do you remember that time in the parking lot?"  
He pointed at his black eye "Pretty hard to forget. Is that what this is about?"  
"…yeah." And I tell him everything I can.  
I tell him about the rewind.  
I don't have the strength to tell it all but… I needed him to know as much as I can tell him.  
Rachel.  
Even the worst of it.  
The Dark Room.  
Especially the worst of it.  
The Storm.  
I cut him off from showing sympathy more than once, I need him to understand before I tell him about…  
Chloe.  
I finish the story. He takes a second to think about it. I overwhelmed him but… he needs to know.  
"That's a lot Max…" He's still coming to terms with it, but I don't that he doubts me for a second.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before." I'm almost too tired to talk, but I wanted to tell him that.  
"It's okay. If we had more time, I have way more questions but…" He takes a look out the windows. They're starting to buckle from the pressure. I'd give them a minute before they give in completely. "Guess its ironic huh? We never have much of that."  
His eyes were locked on the outside. The rain had blurred out the windows way too much for him to see anything. His head was lost looking outside. He wasn't here. Something is on his mind he doesn't want to say.  
"Warren… I… I need your help. I need to stop this." He's completely still for a second, just looking at me and then out at the storm. He looked horrified and so sad. But none of that was directed at me. It's all… for me. Typical Warren.  
"Max… I don't think this is the kind of thing you can stop." That was hard for him to say. He forced those words out because he knew I had to hear them. Maybe they wouldn't have cut as deep if I hadn't said it to myself.  
"I know. It's crazy… but I did. Chloe… Chloe did…"  
He's moving closer, and he's putting a hand on my shoulder. It's nice, just for a second. Having something to anchor me.  
"And you came back? To save her?" He says that with the ghost of a smile on his face.  
"I couldn't leave her…" I can barely hold it together anymore. I feel the first tears breaking free, running down my face. "I can't leave her."  
"I know… That's why you're Super Max." His soft smile lingers for a while but its dying fast. There's a but coming. He just can't get it out.  
"But what?! But I need to let her go? Why? Because she has to die? Because time says she has to die? Why does saving her have to cause this? I couldn't even save her in this reality, so why is the storm still here!?  
"Maybe it's not about when you save her… its about saving her at all…"  
"But why her!? I saved Kate Marsh? I can save everyone else without ending the fucking world! So why does it have to be her!?"  
"Max, you can't save everyone."

"I know!" I almost shouted at him. I didn't want Joyce to hear this, but she caught that last part. Warren reassured her and she went back to Frank. I'm sorry Warren. It's not you. I need to calm down and keep talking, but the floodgates are open. I can't stop it now, everything I was keeping in is just flooding out of me.  
"…I know. I don't need to save everyone. Just her. Just my friend. I keep leaving her behind Warren. Every time. And now she's going to die without ever knowing how much she… how much I…" I can't even talk now. I'm just choking on fucking tears.  
"Max..." He pulls me in to a hug, but the tears keep coming.  
"Why can't I save her Warren? Why can't I save my Chloe? …it's not fair."  
He's holds me a little tighter and… it is helping. Thank you, Warren. I'm sorry….  
"You're right Max, it's not fair. It's not fair that it's her… but it is. I don't know why. I don't think we're ever gonna know why. But it's not your fault Max. It's not your fault she's dead."  
I gently push myself out of the hug, rubbing the tears out of my eyes.  
"This isn't about me Warren."  
"But it is Max. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And the fact you got powers out of all this and helped so many people. That's awesome, I don't know how else to say it. But… you're not a God. You can't save everyone Max. And you can't save anyone if you kill yourself trying to."  
I don't say anything.  
"…do you really think she wants that?" He says.  
I still can't say anything. I've run out of tears and he's run out of words. There's just this quiet understanding between us. The storm clouds are almost on top of us now and the room is getting dark.  
"You're right. …I know you're right."  
"Did it help?"  
"…yeah." I say it quietly. But I mean it.  
"Good. …I'm glad."  
I'm out of time. I get up to leave and he takes one last look out the rattling windows.  
"Guess we're taking a rain check on the Apes marathon?"  
I managed a small smile at his lame pun. "Next time, we'll be there. Do you reckon they'd have stayed open for Bladerunner?"  
He laughed. "Man that'd be so cool! I think…"  
"Either way, we're watching that one next week, okay?"  
He smiled. "Sure thing."  
He looks me dead in the eyes and just sighs.  
"You're not giving up, are you?"  
"No, I don't think I am."  
He's shaking his head, but I can see him smiling under it all.  
"Her White Knight huh?"  
I smile sadly. I really need to go now, there's almost no time left. But before I can, I realise there's one more thing I have to do.  
"You know… I could use a hug before I do this."  
"Yeah, I think we both could."  
It's nice to just… hold each other for a bit. I think he's trying to get me to stay, but he knows I can't. He's loosening his grip now and staring into my eyes. Please don't kiss me. It's a horrible thing to think, but I'm so relieved that its not that. He's looking for something in them. There's something really strange happening... It feels like my rewind only its running… I don't know, sideways? We break it off after a second, whatever he was looking for… I don't think he found it. It was a nice though. I hope he got enough from it. I have to go now.  
"Max… Before you go, can I ask one more question?"  
…Yes. I owe you that much Warren. I think I know what's coming but please… don't ask me that. Please don't ask me why it's not you.  
"How many times have you tried to save her?" He asks, so earnestly.  
…I'm sorry Warren. I can't answer that one either. I take another step for the door.  
"Okay. Then just give me this one. Max, if you can time travel you could have told me any time. Why did you see me now?"  
I turn around, but I don't look at him. I look past him, at the storm that was just seconds away now.  
"Because I needed to."  
And with that, I left. Walking back into the wind and the rain, the storm almost on me. I look it in the eye and send it rolling back. Watch as the city stitched itself back together. Watch people throw themselves out of the vortex and back into their homes. It took a lot out of me; my head is about ready to split open and all I want to do is collapse in a heap. But I'm not done yet.  
There was still one more person I have to see…


	3. Chapter Three: Kate

**Kate**

"Max are you okay?"  
I wake up suddenly, all bleary eyed and groggy. When did I fall asleep? I don't even remember that...  
"Yeah, sorry Kate. I guess I'm more tired than I thought." I say. My clothes are still wet from the storm outside and despite my nap I'm still just… exhausted.  
"It's okay, it looks like you needed it. When was the last time you slept?"  
I don't have a good answer. I can see she had my journal in her hands. She must have reached the last page.  
"…Did you finish it?" I asked carefully. I got ready to rewind. It'd probably split my head open to go that far back but I'd never told Kate anything about this. How would she react? Would she think I only talked her down because of the power…?  
"You've… you've been through a lot Max. Too much. I'm amazed you're still going after it all."  
I'm laughing but mostly just out of relief.  
"I guess that's just me. Stubborn as hell." I realise what I just said. "Sorry!"  
Kate just laughs. "It's okay, I think you've earned a free pass."  
Good old Kate. Always so forgiving. But now for the big question…  
"So… um… what do you think about all of it?"  
She looks at me with a smile, like I'd just asked the silliest question in the world.  
"What do I think? Max… you're amazing. Completely amazing. The fact you went so far for everyone, that you pushed yourself so hard just to save me? That's just… awesome. I-I can't even put it into words…"  
And she doesn't. She just shoots up and hugs me, so tight it actually jolts me awake. I rest my hand in her messy hair and pull her in close.  
"Thank you Kate… that means so much. Especially coming from you."  
There's that smile again.  
"I'm so glad you trusted me with this. It means so much."  
"To be honest… I was kinda worried about how you'd react. I didn't know if you'd believe me or…"  
"I do. I always do. You're a good person Max. You're so kind, you give so much. I can't think of anyone who could use that gift any better."  
I break the hug. I'm not going anywhere, but I'm drawn to the window.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Bless you Kate. You didn't upset me, don't sound so worried.  
"No Kate, I'm sorry I just…" I need a second. I can't say it yet.  
"What is it Max? I can tell you came here to ask me something about this. What's wrong?"  
Man, Kate is going to be such a good mom one day…  
"Kate… do you really think this is a gift?"  
She leads me gently to the edge of the bed and sits me down. I half expect her to offer me tea but she rests a hand on my shoulder.  
"Yes… I do. I really do. Max you've had to face some truly horrible things since you got this power. You could have been so cruel, you could have used it for yourself so many times. But… you didn't. You made sure you wouldn't. I'm not saying you did everything right, I'm not saying you didn't make mistakes. But everything you did, you did because you thought it was right. And you have done so much good with it. So much. It's inspiring Max."  
It's nice to hear those words… but they don't sit right with me.  
"I just want to help people. And look at all the damage I'm about to do because of that…"  
She held me tighter for a little while.  
"What did you want to ask me Max?"  
"Kate… I know you believe in God. People say God has a plan for everyone? Do you believe that? …do you think it's a good one"  
That's a hard question to ask someone. Especially after everything Kate's been through. And I'm so sorry for asking it but… I need to know.  
"… "It's hard for me to say… I've been asking that all week. I mean looking at everything that's happened in the … it's hard to see that as anyone's plan. It's so… twisted. But then there's you. Helping people, helping me. And I think reading this, and knowing what you've been doing? After all that. Yeah… I do. And I find some comfort in it." She says, and bless her she's trying to smile. I know it's supposed to be comforting and I love her for that. But it's not doing anything for me but cutting deeper.  
"You don't believe in that, do you?"  
I'm sorry Kate.  
"No. I don't."  
"That's okay. Can I ask why?"  
Oh Kate… please don't hate me for this.  
"I guess… I've never really believed in God that much. It's never really been a big part of my life. I totally get why someone would believe but its just never… clicked with me. Not until this week. I started thinking maybe there was some kind of fate, or something behind what was happening here. Something out there. But if there is something out there with a plan for everyone… Why do that to Chloe? I mean… her entire life has been nothing but people leaving her and her suffering for it. Her Dad died, Rachel died, David hits her and I left her for five years. She's been through so much and at the end you want to tell me that God looked at her and decided she was the one who had to die? She had to die never knowing that I… that she was…" I can't do it. I can't keep going. I can't breathe, I can't…  
"Oh Max." Bless you Kate… Barely a breath and you've got me.  
"I'm sorry Kate, I just…"  
"Shh… its okay. Its okay. You can cry Max. Its okay…"  
Thank you Kate.  
Thank you.  
…are you crying too?  
"You know Max… I'll be honest, ever since the video I've been asking myself the same thing. If God was kind, why would he do that? I've been trying so hard for my entire life to be a good person but it never felt like it was enough. My Mom never let me believe it was enough. So when everything happened with the video I thought there was nothing left. Because what else was there? Everything I had was just… gone. And everything I wanted… I could never have. And do you know what happened next Max? You were there. Up on that roof. You were with me. And I knew that I wasn't alone. You were telling me about my Dad and how much he cared. And I realised… it wasn't gone. None of it was. I just… needed help to see it. That's how you saved me."  
"I didn't save you. I just helped you get there."  
"And how is that not you saving me?"  
I don't have an answer to that.  
"So why can't I do that for Chloe?"  
"Who says you can't?"  
"God? Fate? All of that?"  
"Can I tell you a secret Max? God, Fate, the universe or whatever you want to call it? Nobody knows what it wants. Nobody knows everything about what you can or can't do. We're all just guessing. Growing up my Mom, my church and everyone in my family always tried to tell me what God wanted, even if I hated it and it never felt right to me. But that was the point. I had to figure it out for myself. I had to decide what God was to me. So whatever you think this is, fate God or just your mistakes catching up with you. You've gotta stay true to what you believe. Not what you believe you should believe."  
And for the first time since this all started. I feel a bit of that weight on my heart get lighter.  
"I think you're right."  
"Then I have one more question for you Max Caufield. Do you believe that Chloe needs to die?"  
"No."  
"Okay!" She smiles and presses her hands together like she was about to pray. "Then God… please forgive me for this…" She looks me dead in the eyes. "Fuck it. Go save her."  
Kate… you are a miracle. I can't resist. I dive across the hospital bed and hold her with every ounce of strength I have.  
"I love you Kate."  
"I love you too Max. Now go bring her home."  
Don't need to tell me twice. I dry my eyes and head for the door. I have this silly picture in my head I can't stop laughing at.  
"What is it Max?" She's smiling.  
"I'm just picturing you with blue hair, I never knew you had a punk girl in you."  
I duck out of the door as she playfully throws a pillow at me.  
I bring my journal out. It's the first time in a while I've smiled at these pictures.  
Alright Super Max.  
Let's bring her home.


	4. Chapter Four (A): Chloe

**Chloe**

I don't know if this is going to work. Actually its worse than that, I don't know if trying it is going to work.  
And I only get one shot.  
So yeah, this is pretty stupid of me. But if nothing else has worked then maybe that's a sign that I should just rip everything up and start again.  
It's not like it can go worse right?  
I feel a chill run through me. I guess it was too much to hope that the storm would just be gone when I got back here. Its cold. It's wet. It's terrifying.  
I'm numb to it now.  
Or at least… that's what I thought.  
But then I felt this tiny pressure on my wrist.  
"Max, come on!"  
…it's her.  
Holy shit.  
Chloe!  
Knowing she'd be here is one thing.  
Actually seeing her…  
Max. Calm down. You've got work to do.  
We're running up to the Lighthouse. She's looking back at me the whole way up there, trying to make sure I'm okay. …god she's beautiful.  
Can't think about that right now.  
We stop.  
And I just… start talking. Venting. I think I'm apologising. It takes me a minute before I realise that I'm just saying what I said before. It's so surreal, going through a conversation where your emotions are just as high, but you know everything that she's going to say. And hell… everything I'm going to say.  
Because it's still true. This is all still my fault.  
"I changed fate and destiny so much that… I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was just bring death and destruction." I scream, at me, the universe. I don't care. But then there's…  
Chloe.  
Who's first response when faced with all this is to look at me and say it plain.  
"Fuck that. You were given a power. You didn't ask for it… and you saved me." She keeps telling me how amazing I am, how much good I've done. And maybe she's right about some of that. But I can't keep listening to it because I know what's coming. I know where this is going, and I can't let it happen this time.  
…I know what I have to do. But I only have one shot.  
And if I take that shot, I don't get another. None of us do.  
She brings out the picture… the Blue Butterfly. The picture that saved her.  
The picture that killed her.  
"Chloe… I can't."  
"Yes you can Max. There's so many people in Arcadia Bay who should live… way more than me…"  
"No! I won't trade you."  
"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny…"  
"Chloe I can't watch you die again!"  
She's frozen and looking right into me… she already knows.  
"not again…" I whispered.  
"Max… I'm sorry. I know it sucks. Fuck, I'm freaking out. But… my Mom's gonna die. Everyone is gonna die if I don't get a fucking grip and stop thinking about me."  
"You're not Chloe! You never were."  
"Bullshit. I'm a mess Max. I'm a complete fucking mess. And everyone just keeps pretending I'm not. But what the fuck have I actually done!? I didn't help Rachel, or Mom. I barely helped you. How many times have you had to save my worthless ass!?" She was barely keeping it together all those times before, but this is breaking her. Her eyes are burning as the tears fall. Her voice… she's in so much pain and she's not even done.  
"I'm not worth it Max. I'm not worth it. Mom, Dad, Rachel… You. You've given up way too much for me and I'm just not fucking worth it. And I'm sure as hell not worth all those people down there!"  
"Chloe…"  
Her wild eyes looking out at the bay... She sounds strong but so… hollow.  
"It's fine Max. Fate's been screwing me over my whole life, at least this time it actually makes a fucking difference, right?"  
I swallow my tears, steel myself and look her dead in the eyes.  
"No."  
She sags. "Max…"  
"No." I almost spit the word out. "Fuck fate. Fuck destiny. You're not dying. You get that Chloe!? We lost your Dad, we lost Rachel, and I'm not losing you. And if you want to die then fuck you too because I'm not letting you!"  
I think I saw her jump. I've never been this angry around her before.  
"Max… there's nothing we can do."  
"There's one more thing I haven't tried." And I pulled out my journal, and practically shoved it into her hands. "What if… what if you go back Chloe. You go back, you take this and you give it to me. We stop Jefferson together and we keep every memory we have of getting this far. No cheating. No skipping ahead and no mistakes. Maybe that helps? Keep the damage to a minimum and maybe… maybe we can stop the storm. Or the rewind will protect you. Or maybe-"  
"Max, slow down! This is insane!"  
"I should have died Chloe!" I just snap. "Jefferson should have killed me in the Dark Room. Nathan could have killed me so many times. I survived walking in this storm, in MY storm! I'm the one who started playing with fate and the only reason it makes sense that I'm still alive is that my power is protecting me. So, you take it and you find a way out. You find a way to just… stop it."  
"Max do you hear how crazy that is? That's way too many maybes, you're putting yourself in so much danger and I'm not worth the risk!"  
"Yes, you are Chloe! You want to talk about how selfish you are? You'd rather die than see anyone else suffer, how fucking heroic is that? Look how far you went to find Rachel! Look how much you've done for me, even after I left you for five years! You've gone so far for us after all the shit you've been through! So just this once get it into your fucking head that you're worth saving and people can love you, because I do!"  
That's it. That's all there is to say.  
"I love you Chloe…"  
She pulls me in close and pulls my forehead against hers. I can see the rain streaming down her cheeks… if it was rain.  
"I love you too Max…"  
Her eyes are red, but it's a different kind of burning. That fire... My Chloe is back, my fighter. "Fuck it. How are we doing this?"  
I can't help but smile. I want to stay in this moment but there was no time, the storm was closing.  
"Look me in the eye. Look deeply, try to see yourself in the reflection. I'm going to try give you the rewind."  
"Cool. And you've done this before right?"  
"With who?" I smile.  
"I don't know, anyone!? How do you know this is going to work?"  
"I don't."  
"So you're just trying to stare lovingly into my eyes while the world ends."  
Oh I would, and I really want to know where this flirting is actually going. But I feel like now might not be the best time.  
"You remember that night at the pool? You said we were connected, right? So… if it's going to work with anyone, it's gonna be you…" Wow. That was convincing.  
"Yeah… Sure, why not."  
I can see it in her eyes. That's not what she meant. At least… I hope it isn't. There's something she really wants to say. Or maybe… I'm just hoping she does. I need to hear that. So much.  
"Say it when you're safe." I thought.  
"Are you ready" I said.  
"Let's do this." She said, trying to sound strong.  
I stare deep into those beautiful eyes… blue like a sunlit ocean. I could lose myself in them, but I have to focus… and found my own eyes reflected in hers… I can feel the rewind flowing through me, twisting like a river. It began to unravel, twisting and flowing into her… I can hear the crash of the storm all around us, the echoes of screams below. But I keep it going. I keep going until…


	5. Chapter Four (B): Max

**Max**

…well that felt weird as hell.  
I'm staring into Max's eyes. There's so much colour in those eyes, but they were so… dim. You can see it. Everything she's been through in the last… fuck knows how long.  
"Have you got it?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I think so…" I feel funny but there's this tingling feeling, like I'm halfway between a high, not back in my body.  
"Okay. Now, just focus on the photo." She's so focused on all this. She hasn't stopped for breath since we started. Honestly, it's pretty badass, but I can't watch her do this without asking.  
"Max, are you sure about this?"  
She looks so tired. But there's a fire in Max that doesn't go out no matter what, and that was still there.  
"Yes." She said. She didn't hesitate.  
That's all I need. I take the photo.  
. This power it's crazy, it's like having lightning running through your blood. It's crazy, incredible and she… she just gave this up. For a shot at saving me.  
"You're gonna be okay Max, you hear me? I'm not leaving no matter what…"  
"…I'll always be with you." She said. It sounds like a cliché, but after everything we've been through? That means a lot.  
"Forever." I said. And I fucking mean it.  
I look at the photo, and I swear I can hear this sound… A drum like a heartbeat. The string of a guitar. The sound's getting stronger the longer I look at the picture. Something about the Butterfly.  
Everything feels wavy, like my head's underwater.  
There's rain on my skin… everything else is just water. Max, the Lighthouse and everything around me dissolving in dirty waves…  
I wipe my eyes. The tears feel like sand and…  
I hear a bell.


	6. Chapter Five: Blackwell

**Blackwell**

This is too fucking strange.  
I'm back at Blackwell.  
That's obvious but I still say it, just so I'm sure people running around and talking shit are actual people. This is already weird enough but… I remember this actual buzz, like I've heard it before.  
"Yeah, obviously Chloe, you just fucking time travelled." I remind myself, because apparently this is my life now. No amount of nerd culture prepares you for the small stuff. It's just weird to go from feeling like a cat someone fished out of the river to being completely dry in a second.  
I'm starting to get why Max was randomly hugging me all the time, time travel is a trip and it hits you hard and fast.  
Whatever, I don't have time to get all blown away by this. If I'm remembering this right, I'm meeting Nathan in…  
Shit! Right now!  
I'm trying to play it cool. To be honest it's not that hard. I wasn't supposed to be in the school anyway so there was the adrenaline rush from that. But nobody gave me a second look before, so who cares? I'm basically already there and the only person still in my way is…  
David.  
…I don't know how to feel about seeing him here. I mean I do, he's a douche who hit me and if he sees me he's gonna rip me a new one but…  
He saved Max. He makes Mom happy and thinking about him lost in that storm, trying to get back to Mom after… avenging me.  
Okay. So I can't call you Dad. But I'll give you David okay? You've got that from me.  
Maybe I should go over and talk to him. Try and… I don't know, patch things up? Or at least take a step that way. But… I'm not Max. I can't separate the David I remember and this guy I see here. If we're gonna make any steps, I feel like we should apologise for all the shit we did to each other, not just the shit we didn't undo. If that makes sense… I don't know.  
Focus Chloe. We've got a job to do.  
I can hear Nathan in the bathroom now. Chanting to himself about how fucking great he is. Prick. I want to kick his ass so hard knowing what he did. I want to kill him for what he did to my Rachel.  
…I could go in there right now. I could do it. Watch him die again and again.  
But the thing is… I already know he does.  
And I'm not here for him.

Max looked so tired. How much pain did she go through over all of this. How much is she gonna have to go through if I fuck up? Or this just doesn't work?  
…I could just let this play out.  
Max wouldn't even have to know, I could just ditch this journal somewhere and let him… kill… me.  
Fuck…  
That's messed up but… she'd have a life.  
She could be Super Max. And I could stop dragging her back here to save me.  
I could…  
But I can't. I made her a promise that I'd do this right. I can't break that.  
And anyway, I really don't want that prick to kill me.  
So... I guess we're finding out how this rewind works.  
How does it work? I must have seen Max do this like a hundred times.  
Although I guess that's the point… I haven't seen her do it a hundred times.  
Or have I unseen her do it a hundred…?  
Oh fuck it. Let's just feel this thing out and see where we go!  
It feels crazy having this power. Holding out my hand and feeling the electricity run through me. I could feel everything moving round me, like the whole world's revolving around me. And great now I've got the voice of step-d… David, chewing me out for saying that. I gotta focus here. Shit everything sounds… all backwards and muffled like its underwater. Nathan looks like a ghost creeping out of the bathroom.  
And he didn't even check the perimeter. Fucking douche.  
Although actually I really shouldn't be complaining, because if he actually had he might have seen Max… She's walking back out of there like a zombie. She has her headphones in and she looks scared as hell. I guess she's just had her first vision in Jefferson's class. Wait though… does this mean Max has her rewind powers too? I guess that makes sense, I mean why wouldn't she? I wouldn't have them if she never got them. But if she got them around about now, and I just time travelled to now… Could she have got them because I went back to now? But that doesn't make any sense…  
Oh, fuck it! Time travel is bullshit. Warren can figure all this out later.  
"Yeah as long as he can keep her hands off her" said a more bitchy part of my brain.  
Okay cool Chloe, we've had these powers for five minutes, it's a life or death situation and we've already lost focus about five fucking times. Stop worrying about feelings and shit and let's get back to not dying here today. And here's a bright idea, maybe you should stop rewinding before it snap-  
"Fuck!" My head feels like its on fire, like someone pressed a cigarette into it. Like all my blood had just decided to rush right into it.  
She could have at least mentioned that shit!  
Whatever… I've had worse hangovers. And they stuck around longer.

We've screwed around with the rewind enough for one day. We just go into the Bathroom and sneak around to Max's hiding place. Okay… so, no biggie. The hard part is done right? I just time travelled. Now I just need to make sure Max gets the journal so she can keep the timeline intact, make sure I don't die and make sure that me not dying doesn't break time. …easy?  
So how are we going to play this?  
The journal is easy; I just have to make sure Max finds it while she's here. She said she'd included instructions to herself on how to use it and she know more about this time shit than I do so I don't have to worry about when. I might as well just stash it in the cleaning cart. There's no way she won't find it.  
Now onto the hard part.  
I don't know what's about to happen. It's the worst kind of tension, knowing that you're going to die in about a minute and you just need to think of a plan before you do.  
But that's just it.  
I don't have a plan.  
Max saves me here, like she always does. But if she does it here then everyone else dies. And that's not an option.  
But I don't have any alternatives so…  
Fuck.  
I'm going to have to live this through again.  
I need to know which timeline I'm dealing with.  
I head outside and wait for my cue. Max walks in looking completely white. Nathan comes in and starts bragging.  
Here I go. Just act natural Chloe and everything will be okay. I mean you'll be killed, but that's part of the plan… somehow.  
I remember what I said to Nathan well enough. It doesn't have to be spot on, getting that entitled prick mad is so fucking easy. Too fucking easy.  
He pulls the gun.  
I'm literally looking my death in the eye.  
And it feels… right, in a way that's so fucking wrong.  
I'm waiting for Max to ring the alarm.  
"Get away from me you psycho" I scream.  
But I don't hear the bell.  
I hear her sob.  
My eyes widen as I go as I realise what's happening, and just as the gun fires my hand is out and I rewind. I can literally see the bullet in front of my chest before it hits me.  
I can see it travel back inside the gun, back to Nathan raving to himself in the corner.  
I snap back into real time.  
This is the Max who had to let me die.  
I didn't realise she had to watch it happen.  
So if this is that Max then… she won't pick up the journal. She'll know she can't save me.  
…unless she has a sign.  
I'd been carrying a knife on me since Frank went ape-shit at the junkyard. Maybe if I carve something into the wall, like a message? Thing is, it has to be quick, I can't exactly write a whole message in three seconds. For some reason… I don't really know why… I carved a Butterfly into the wall. It wasn't exactly art but it was quick enough and it kinda looked blue with the wall the way it was. That and the journal… maybe she'll notice something's different here? Enough to look at least, but not enough to give anything away. It'll do.  
I still need Max to find a way to save me…  
Guess I'd better go die again. See what happens this time.  
So I rewind…  
Nathan corners me, I talk shit.  
…I can still hear her crying, but it feels different this time.  
He's got the gun out now and it's pointing right at me.  
But she doesn't ring the alarm.  
I ready the rewind…  
"Hey Nathan!"  
What the fuck are you doing Max!  
I can see her face… she looks so messed up right now, even from here I can see how much she's been crying. Nathan twists the gun round.  
No.  
You.  
Fucking.  
Don't!  
I grab at the gun before he takes a shot at Max. I manage to eject the first shot out of the chamber, but he recovers too fast. I can see Max running at him. I don't think she cares that she's already lost this one. He fires. I can see the bullet rip right through Max as she falls onto the ground.  
I'm not watching this!  
I rewind it, all the way back until my head's about to rip itself open.  
We're back. Max is safe.  
Get a grip Chloe.  
Get a fucking grip.  
She's just…  
I have to move fast.  
I dig out the knife, ready to carve the Butterfly fast this time.  
But something's different.  
I've got his first bullet on me.  
Which means when he pulls the trigger the first time…  
He won't kill me.  
If I move hella fast right now.  
I don't even think. I grab the hammer in the cart and smash the alarm glass right open. I leave the journal where the hammer was… and the bullet right next to it.  
If he pulls that trigger and nothing happens, then the thing fate's supposed to use to kill me. It doensn't happen. It doesn't get prevented, it still happens. It just… doesn't kill me.  
And then if Max still hits that alarm, everything else still happens too.  
Worth a shot.  
I rewind.  
Nathan.  
Talking shit.  
Gun.  
Max sobbing.  
I close my eyes.  
The gun clicks.  
I think I can hear Max gasp. She doesn't waste a second.  
Nathan's looking at his gun like an idiot.  
The Bell rings.  
And I kick Nathan in the nuts, because fuck him, and why not?  
And I run right out that door.  
Fuck you fate. I did it. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Max rang the alarm and it's all going to go the way it did last time. She has the journal.  
She knows what to do…  
I head on out feeling like a fucking badass.  
And everything just went white.


	7. Chapter Six: Dark Room

**The Dark Room**

Figures that it would be raining, its always raining. And I guess I'm the only girl I know dumb enough to fall asleep in it. …right?  
When'd I do that?  
Where the fuck am I?  
Is this a hole? Oh fuck! If this starts filling in…  
I'm trying to get get out but my hand slides right off the mud. Its gross but survival is way more important right now. I just need to look around and…  
Rachel?  
Oh my god…  
You were so beautiful… Look that fucker did to you.  
I should have made him pay, I should have shot him in the lap, I should have broken his neck, I should have…  
…I should have saved you.  
There's someone standing over the whole. I'd recognise that shitstain's laugh anywhere.  
He shovels another load of dirt into the hole, I choke on it while I'm trying to scream at the bastard. He keeps going and I know I'm screwed. There's no getting out.  
This is where I'm supposed to be.  
I… deserve this.  
I let him. I just let him bury me until I can't see the stormclouds anymore.  
...I look at Rachel.  
…But its not Rachel.  
Max?  
No. No he didn't get you too.  
He hasn't got you.  
Maybe I couldn't save Rachel, but he's not getting you.  
I cry fuck it and I start clawing my way out. He's still shovelling, but I'm pissed, I'm determined and I'm coming for you Prescott!  
My nails are cracked, my fingers are almost bleeding but I don't care.  
The second I get enough space I lunge right out of the grave and tackle him to the ground.  
I'm about ready to claw his throat out, but the second I land on him I feel something slide into my neck.  
…how?  
…how does this asshole always beat me?  
…how am I that weak?  
The world around me burns away…

I can't move. I'm strapped into this fucking chair. But I can see that freak Jefferson, his dirty hands all over Max. Touching her… Posing her…  
"You get the fuck off her, you hear me!" I screamed.  
But he didn't.  
He carries on. I can't look at what he's doing. I know where it ends up. But it's not happening to Max. Not to Max!  
I thrash around, trying to break out of this chair but I'm locked in tight.  
Fuck.  
There's got to be something here that break this!  
I'm not seeing any tools. But yeah, I get you Jefferson. I see the pictures of me everywhere.  
On the tracks, being crushed into jelly by the train.  
In the bathroom, bleeding out alone on the floor.  
In a fucking hole next to Rachel, as you drug Max and she dissolves in your arms.  
I get it!  
I'm weak, I deserve to die and if I don't have anyone around to save me I just do it.  
I know that. I don't need this fucking freakshow to tell me that.  
But what I do need is for you to shut the fuck up.  
And for you to stop touching my friend!  
I pull at the straps. My wrist is burning, I can feel the skin tearing, the bones splitting and its fucking agony.  
But I don't care. She needs me and she need me now.  
The strap breaks and the pain shoots through my arm, burning like there's an oil fire in my wrist.  
I don't care. It hurts like hell to grab the knife. Doesn't matter. I cut the straps and lunge at Jefferson.  
"You like that huh? What was that shit about corruption and innocence? You want to feel it? Feel it!" I held it right against his throat. My breath was ragged and like I'd just run a marathon, my wrist was burning but I had him and I was gonna kill him. I looked him right in the eyes.  
And my Dad was looking back at me.  
"Chloe? Please… don't lose me again."  
I was holding his keys right against his throat. I dropped them and staggered back.  
"Dad? What the fu- what the hell is this?"  
He smiled and I just wanted to cry. He… he was here. He was…  
He couldn't be but it was him. That smile. He always smiled, even when was the last thing he should be doing.  
"Dad… I'm so sorry I."  
I couldn't help it. I just let tears out and he was right there, holding me again.  
"Shhh, its okay. Its okay. I got you."  
"Dad… Its been so hard. For Mom and… jesus Dad we've been so…"  
"I know Chloe. I know you've been lonely. Its okay. You can stop this now."  
I looked up at him, rubbing tears out of my eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Chloe… my girl. What do you think you're achieving here?"  
"I-I'm trying to save Max." Where'd she go? She was right here…  
"No, my dear. No. You're not trying to save her. You're trying to claim her."  
In second he was gone. And I was tied back to the chair and… my couch was in front of me. And there was Max, in cute PJ's and… Nathan?  
"I can get you that Camera Max, you only need to one thing. And I think you'll like it."  
That pervy fuck! But she was going along with it. Letting him kiss her and…  
I shut my eyes.  
"This isn't real. She would never…"  
I opened my eyes and Nathan was gone. She was with Warren at that dive through, in his car. His arm round her.  
"I thought you hoping to bust a move with Chloe?"  
"Her? Come on Warren, she's a soft punk. You know she tried to get me to kiss her and pulled away? You're way more hardcore." She said, tracing her touch over one of the scars he got from Nathan.  
"Hey if you want to say hardcore…"  
"What are you gonna 'Go Ape' again?"  
Oh you fuck right off!  
I tried to look away. But left or right, all I can see is Rachel dancing for Frank.  
Alright. You made your point. Not me. Neither of them wanted me. I get it.  
Yeah. I can see them. I can see how fucking happy they are.  
I get it.  
"I GET IT!" I scream.  
They were gone.  
And then it was just Max. She was tired and drenched, looking like a dead body dragged out of a lake. Clutching that journal like a lifeline.  
"What do you get Chloe?"  
"They're happier without me. Max has Warren. Rachel has Frank and I don't have anyone. And if I try to take Max then the city gets all torn apart and everyone dies right? I get it. I didn't ask for her to keep trying to save me."  
"Didn't you? The way you cried and cried on that cliff? 'Oh max I'm so scared, but you can't save me. I'm not worth it' You weren't brave. You weren't a hero. You were just crying for help again. And there are so many other people I can save Chloe. I could save the town. I could help Warren, or Kate or Victoria. I could have saved the world with the power I was given but no. I gave it up. I gave it all up, just to save you! And look at me now. Are you worth it? Were you ever that good of a friend to me? Are you really worth this?"  
There was nothing in me to fight that. So I just said.  
"No… I'm not."  
"Then why did I bother at all." She practically spat. And she left me again.  
I couldn't be angry this time.  
The Dark room earned it name. It was pitch black now. There wasn't any sound except for me quietly sobbing in the chair.  
I felt my Dad's hand on my shoulder. It used to comfort me.  
Now its just something else I lost.  
"Regret. That's what it all comes down to you know."  
"…what do you mean" I said, my tears still not dry.  
"You're a smart girl. You must have figured out why she got her powers right?"  
"No. I don't. Warren couldn't figure out how and neither did she. So you sure as hell haven't figured it out. You're not even fucking real."  
"All of this is real, all of this is you. And it all comes back to you and Maxine Caufield. She loved you. She wouldn't hate you so much if she didn't. But she would have done anything for you. And she did. She saved me. She killed you, twice, because you asked her to. She stopped a serial killer and started the end of the world just to save you. Because she regrets. The photographer, so obsessed with her little memories and so many of them stained with regret. You remember when you asked her how she got these and her best answer was that maybe she willed it? Well what else would she want at the end of the day, but the power to rewind time. True maybe we don't know how, but we do know why. And sadly, despite all she did with it she never figured out the… oh your mother's gonna kill me again for this one… Price."  
It made sense to me. But then this was my fucked up head.  
"Yeah you're so clever with your profound bullshit. But she did hella more with that power than anyone else. She was kind, and she deserved it and she shouldn't have had to watch me die to get it."  
"Oh how else would she have got it? She needed you, and your power."  
"Oh what bullshit is this now?!"  
"Chloe, listen… You don't have to be strong for me. I get it. I mean watching your Mother hook up with that paranoid asshole? I know what its like to be abandoned. And you were. I mean Rachel was going to run away with you and she ended up with that mangy dog Frank. And its not like Max was around to comfort you, she forgot all about you the second she hit Seattle. You knew you brought nothing to their lives. You knew that. So the best you could ever do was look for a way out. All you ever wanted was to leave. But you knew you'd never actually pull that off. How could you leave? How could you stop burdening everyone else with all your endless pain? You made yourself look so strong because deep down you knew how. Because deep down Chloe, you want to help them. But you know that you don't deserve to. You know that you're not strong enough. So, the universe gave you what you wanted more than anything. Your power. A death that would actually save them."  
"that's… bullshit. i… I don't."  
"You know it is Chloe. It's true. It's so true that it literally wrote itself into fate. Chloe Price has to die. Max saved me and your Mother in that other world by killing you. And she saved the entire town by letting you die here. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you have to go through that Chloe. But we won't get anywhere by lying to each other, will we?"  
"…I have to go back, don't I?"

"If you're strong enough. Yes. You can save them. Man… what a girl I made. She tied fate up to her so tight she literally ripped it apart and left the threads to her friend to pick up. You always were a kicker!"

"Max… she thought I could save myself. What if I just went back right now. To where the storm's supposed to be?"  
"I don't know any more than you do. But do you really want to keep running away from this? Is it worth it? What exactly are you running back to?"  
"My friend. Max. Mom. You're seriously suggesting I abandon her?"  
"Says the woman who's prepared to let her die so she can see a girl? Come on Chloe. Are you really so selfish that you'd do that to your mother?"  
I hesitated.  
"Chloe… I'm so disappointed in you."  
He was gone.  
He was gone again.  
And I was just left here.  
I collapsed back onto the couch where me and Max had our film nights and I just… froze.  
It was dark and I was numb.  
Just… waiting.  
But there was one little light where Max was.  
And there was this one little fire in me.  
It was just past all the pain, the loneliness. The self hate.  
It was past all the memories of times I had fucked up or all the shit I had been through.  
And at the centre of all of that was this one word.  
"No. I don't want to die. Not anymore."

Until she came in.  
Bursting into the room.  
"No. That's not true."  
"Max… get out of here."  
"No Chloe. I'm not leaving you again."  
"Really, we're playing this game again?"  
"No. you're not Chloe. And you don't understand her. She isn't perfect. She can be insensitive, she can be cruel and she's done a lot of shit for herself. But she's always been there when it matters. She was always there for Rachel, she tore up the town trying to find her. She would kill for us. She was ready to die to help this town, to save her family. She's sacrificed everything so many times and so willingly for all of us. And you call her selfish?"  
"She has to die."  
"Says who?"  
"She wants to die."  
"No I don't. Not anymore. Maybe for a while. But Max? having you back? It's meant the world to me. I love you and I made a promise that I wasn't going to leave you."  
"The town will die."  
"No. It won't. We won't let it."  
"You really think your life is worth saving?"  
"I don't know. But I'll say this. We're worth a hell of a lot more alive than dead."  
My father smiled one last time.  
"That's my girl."


	8. Chapter Seven: Lighthouse

**Lighthouse**

We were back. Back at the Lighthouse. Chloe was safe. I was safe. We were here.  
"Chloe!"  
I dived right into her arms and she into mine.  
"We made it."  
"Its been a hella trip. But we're here."  
"Yeah. I guess we are."  
I left the hug for a moment and felt a drop of water on my skin. Many drops. The storm.  
"It's…"  
"…still here."  
"We didn't change anything."  
We took a second. I felt my blood turn cold. Its over. Nothing changed. We didn't make a difference we're all just still stuck here…  
"Max… I can't rewind."  
"I can't either…"  
She reached out and took my hand.  
"I guess I made my choice."  
She nodded gravely.  
"I'll always be with you. No matter what."  
I looked out at the storm, the approaching tornado. And my heart leapt.  
"Wait. Chloe look!"  
"It's moved!?"  
"Its heading for us, away from the town!"  
We laughed, we really shouldn't have but we did.  
"Alright then, we fucking beat time. Now we just gotta survive this."  
"But how?"  
"Fuck it. Run!"  
We ran, but the rainstorm was getting intense, it was hard to see two steps in front of us.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yeah, the Lighthouse basement. It's the best shelter we're gonna get."  
"Yeah but remember my vision. There's the boat that totals it any second."  
At that exact moment a fishing boat did slam into the Lighthouse and we scattered to avoid the falling rocks.  
"Well never mind then. Guess fate's ahead of me."  
"Don't say that word. We got this far, we can get through this."  
"Chloe! I can't see you."  
"Max I…"  
"I'm not leaving you, not after all this!"  
I saw something out the corner of my eye. The Blue Jay. From Chloe's house it was flying towards her. I grabbed her hand and lifted her up.  
"Come on, take my hand we're almost there!"  
And we ran, hand in hand to the door and rushed through. The basement door was still there, but it was locked.  
Chloe pulled out the gun she took from David, but she had no ammo. But I… I still had the shots from Nathan's gun!  
She took one shot at the padlock and busted it up enough for us to prise it open. We slammed the door shut behind us.  
It was cold and dark down here. There was almost no light. Chloe pulled out her Lighter as the winds howled around us outside.  
"We're going to get through this, okay? We're gonna get through this."  
"Yeah. We're gonna."  
She held me tight and I held her.  
We closed our eyes and waited for the storm to take us.  
This was it. Our last shot.  
We were uddled down there in the dark, too scared to say a word and we just listened to the storm outside.  
The Basement doors burst open as the vortex pulled the up and we could see rubble and debris hurtle down. The floor above was being pulled apart water started dripping through.  
But an hour passed.  
Then Two.  
Then three.

And at the stroke of midnight.  
The storm had passed.  
We were alive.  
We did it.


	9. Epilogue: Home

**Home**

It had been a long night, by the time we got back to Chloe's we were ready to crash. For the first time since all this began I felt like I could just sleep and let everything be. I woke up the next day feeling better than I had for… well, maybe years. She looked so peaceful right now, nestled under the covers. I plucked a little blue feather out of her hair and smiled. I figured it was time to get up but before I could I felt something so soft wrap around my arm and pull me back into bed.  
"Take a break Super Max, you've earned that haven't you?"  
I smiled at that. I spent a second or two staring up into space.  
"So… Its all gone now, right? The power?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way… I don't think I need it."  
"Super deep Max."  
I looked over at her, head still pressed to the bed looking so beautiful as the light caught her face. Her aple skin caught the light she almost looked like she was glowing. I wanted to grab my camera, but I couldn't bear to look away.  
"So. Whatcha gonna do now?"  
"I don't know. I think… maybe get myself out there a little."  
"What like find a bad boy or something"  
I playfully jabbed her in the ribs. "No you dork, I mean like… get my work out there. Seeing everything."  
"That's my Max. You know that's gonna mean leaving Arcadia Bay."  
"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. That scares me a bit. But it'll be nice. Getting out there and seeing the world, you know?"  
"Sounds like a good plan" she said, but there was a sort of hollowness to it.  
"And you're coming with me."  
"Oh, I am?"  
"Yeah! It'll be so cool! Hitting the road together, getting into scrapes. Taking pictures of what we find on the way, it'll be awesome!"  
"I'm so ready for that! Yeah! You're gonna need someone to watch your back out there."  
"Yeah, and to make sure I don't run away from it all."  
"That sounds like humility girlfriend. No more of that."  
I laughed. "Sorry"  
"From now on, a promise. We don't run away from ourselves. Sound good?"  
"It's a promise."  
We lay there, staring at the ceiling for a little while before Chloe rolled over with a question on her lips.  
"In that case Caufield, I have a question for you."  
"Yeah?"  
"You remember that time, you know when you got Rachel's outfit from me?"  
How could I forget? "Of course, you want it back."  
"Oh hell no, it looks hella cute on you. No I'm asking about the dare."  
"Oh… that. Yeah?"  
"I mean, I'm flattered but I think you should probably break it gently to Warren. He's gonna be pretty broken up about you being all into me."  
"You think?"  
"Oh yeah. Big time."  
"Well, I'm sorry for outing myself." I said, leaning in playfully. Chloe laughed but like last time she quickly pulled away.  
"Yeah… Look Max. I just, I thought I could joke around with this, you know keep it at arms length but… I need to know. Do you… actually have like, feelings for me?"  
"Chloe I…"  
"Because I do. Okay. I… I do. And I don't know what the fuck to do with those cause I can't get a read on us but… I really, really wanted to do that since like forever. First time I ever thought about girls it was always you and it was weird cause you weren't even around. But I… I wanted you, I always wanted you. And I'm sorry that I'm bringing this up just after we nearly died and everything but I really, really want you with me. Cause you're my best friend Max. You're dorky and stupid and you're way too uptight but… I never feel happier anywhere else. And… you're just fucking beautiful. Okay? So just… tell me how you feel. And I'll take it. I've taken everything else this week. I can take this and it doesn't have to change anything. Okay?"  
I thought about it for a sec before I just said…  
"Chloe. I had to make a lot of choices this week. So many of them were hard, or wrong or just cruel.  
That? That was the easiest one I made. You're beautiful. And you're a complete badass. I always feel like whenever I'm with you, I've got somewhere to go, like I can go anywhere. Do anything. I… I love you."  
"I know you do." She smiled.  
"Well… good." I said nervously. "So… where does that leave us?"  
Chloe sat herself up and said "I don't know. I don't think we need to label it right now. But maybe…" She leaned in closer and brushed a lock of hair away from my face. "…maybe one more could help you make a decision."  
"Just… don't run away this time. Okay?"  
"I promise." And she leant it and I felt her soft lip press against mine. I felt like I was back in the pool, just drifting away as the warmth washed over my body. She pulled away, but kept herself close brushing her hair away with one hand.  
"How was it?"  
I smiled slightly. "Maybe one more time?"  
She smirked and kissed me again. There was passion this time, like she was trying to convince me. And my god it was working.  
"Well?"  
"Hmm… one more time."  
"You play a hard game Caufield."  
"Worth it though."  
"Oh so worth it" she said and she practically leapt on me as she kissed me again. She was putting everything she had into it. I didn't have much experience but I felt the fire and I followed it. I felt her hand in my hair as she pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss. It felt like a lifetime before she pulled away. And I could tell she couldn't stop smiling. I felt so free right now. Like there was nothing in the world weighing me down.  
"No more rewinds Caufield. If you want this, you better come and get it."  
I played the kisses back in my head, and kept this picture of Chloe in my head. The picture of her smiling with the light of the morning sun making her skin glow. The sweet touch of her lips and that smile from my best friend.  
I enjoyed the picture. And I looked at her now looking so beautiful.  
I held nothing back as I dived into what the future held.  
And she held nothing back as she held me.


End file.
